emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2030 (28th November 1995)
Plot Rachel has accepted Chris's marriage proposal. She insists that she just wants a quiet wedding with Jack and Sarah as witnesses. The Dingles are receiving mail now that they are officially known as Wishing Well Cottage. They get a letter from the tourist board and Sam receives a notification from the Readers' Digest that he could be a winner. Butch has stolen a chicken from the Glovers. Roy has got a hangover and Ned makes him eat a fried breakfast. Linda storms out when Jan makes a thoughtless remark about how having Alice round makes a lovely change after teenagers. Scott and Kelly also have hangovers. Terry sympathises with them as there is nothing for young people to do in Emmerdale. He suggests starting up a youth club. Vic immediately thinks of the possibilities of selling pop and crisps. Zak is pleased with the response from the tourist board. He takes it as a compliment that the inspector has written rather sarcastically "my visit to Wishing Well Cottage will live with me for many years...we do not have a category adequate to classify your home". Only Tina seems to realise the true meaning of her words - they have been rejected. Frank despairs about his relationship with Chris. Kim promise to keep her eye on Alice. Sarah is sorting out the village nativity play. She wants Jack to play a rich landowner. Rachel calls round and tells them about her marriage plans. She asks them to keep it all a secret. Frank tries to talk to Chris again. He wants them to be friends again. Frank warns him that Rachel won't stick around forever as she has already turned down his marriage proposal. Chris is rather smug knowing that Frank does not realise they are tying the knot soon. Dave visits Nick in hospital. Nick is not pleased to see him and tells him to get lost. Jan tells Alan that she is going to ask Dave to have a word with Roy as he looks up to his elder brother. She is rather puzzled when Alan replies "let's hope he is worthy of such adulation". Eric tries to tell Sam that the Dingles have obviously been rejected by the tourist board. Sam tells him that Nellie has framed their letter so that visitors can read it. There is an awkward moment when Jan talks to Caroline about Kathy and Dave's wedding. Dave is trying to tell Nick that he can have his job back and move into the flat again at Home Farm. Nick panics and pleads with Dave not to let Kim anywhere near Alice. He tells Dave that she has threatened to kill Alice if he says anything about the affair. Dave doesn't want to believe him. Dave finds Kim in the stables. He tells her what Nick is saying about her threatening to hurt Alice. She claims that he is making it up. She insists that she could never hurt a little girl and tells Dave that it is so important that he believes her. Rachel has been organising the wedding. Chris wants to do it as soon as possible. They decide on next Thursday. Two campers appear in the shop. They tell Vic and Viv that they are on a working holiday researching local customs for their historical societ. Vic tells them that the only local custom he knows anything about is supping. Caroline cannot believe that Kathy is still being so understanding towards Dave. Terry tries his wit and comic routine on the tourists, but regrets it when it seems to go over their heads. The Windsor children are all grounded. Seth has the tourists enraptured by his tales of blood sacrifices and interbreeding in the local community. He refers to them as doylems. Eric and Vic join in as well. When they enquire about a local bed and breakfast where they might know some unusual customs, Terry has no hesitation in recommending Wishing Well Cottage "they'll give you lots to talk to your historical society about". At that moment Zak is threatening Sam if he doesn't find and kill the chicken they stole from the Glovers. Frank suggests to Kim that they hold a party at Home Farm. He is surprised when she agrees. Viv asks Terry if he would help her organise a disco for the village youngsters. He agrees. Betty asks Eric to provide some props for the nativity play. When he refuses, she reminds him that he is storing his antiques for free and she threatens to phone the authorities. Mr and Mrs Hislop arrive at Wishing Well Cottage to find Sam brandishing a bloody meat cleaver. Dave asks Caroline to have a word with Nick about moving back to Home Farm. She won't interfere. Nellie makes a fuss of the Hislops. They look petrified when Butch calls Sam a doylem and they row over the meat cleaver and the killing of the chicken. Cast Regular cast *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Donna Windsor - Sophie Jeffrey *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Caroline Bates - Diana Davies *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Nellie Dingle - Sandra Gough Guest cast *Rusty Hislop - Cliff Howells *Denise Hislop - Philippa Howell Locations *Mill Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard and living room/kitchen *Holdgate Farm - Kitchen and hallway *Windsor's Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor and backroom *Home Farm - Office, yard, stables and dining room *Emmerdale Farm - Field *Unknown hospital - Nick's room *The Woolpack - Public bar *The Old School Tearooms - Interior and flat Memorable dialogue Viv Windsor: "How do you fancy boogying the night away?" Terry Woods: "Viv, this is so sudden. But we are not alone." Viv Windsor: "I'll throw in as many teenage girls as you can handle." Betty Eagleton: "Say one word, Seth Armstrong, and you are dead." Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes